moviestarplanetfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Toffcia111222/Brudnopis
6kinga7 - 'moviestar z obecnie 17 levelem. Ma konto od początku maja 2013 roku. W swoich najlepszych przyjaciołach ma swoje najlepsze przyjaciółki ze szkoły. Ma narazie 2. Miała ok. 8 Vipów. Historia Moviestar miała kiedyś konto o nazwie zwierzyniecbridgitki. Niestety Kinga ( bo tak ma na imię) miała wtedy 7 lat i bardzo przestraszyła się MSP. Dopiero 2 lata później na urodzinach jej przyjaciółki postanowiła założyć sobie konto. Miała bardzo mało pomysłów na nazwę. W końcu przyjaciółka zaproponowała jej taką nazwę 6kinga7. Spodobała jej się. Po założeniu konta nie mogła wejść, ponieważ kolega który też był na urodzinach chciał założyć konto. Chciała potem wejść ale właśnie przestał padać deszcz i wszyscy poszli na podwórko. Dalsza przygoda z MSP Dziewczyna od dnia założenia konta nie grała w ogóle. Dopiero w lipcu 2013 roku weszła za namową jej sąsiadki , która założyła sobie konto. Pierwsze co napisała CTR to było ,, Kocham Violettę czyli Martinę Stoessel" Jej początki były bardzo trudne. Nie umiała tak dobrze grać w MSP. Wbicie 2 levela zajęło jej 3 dni. W sierpniu 2013 roku zrobiła swój 1 film na MSP o nazwie ,, Zdrada i pogodzenie" Ten film był po prostu szokujący. Nie oceniali go znowu na tak bardzo dobrze. Dopiero 2 film ,, Instytut dla talentów" zyskał niewielką popularność. Potem tworzyła tylko krótkie filmiki. Lepsze czasy Dla Kingi końcem 2013 roku nadeszły lepsze czasy. Zdążyła wbić już 4 level. Była z tego powodu bardzo dumna. Pierwsze jej ciuchy nie wyglądały zbyt dobrze. Była to różowa sukienka i wszystko początkowe. Później na potrzeby filmu ,, Violetta" zmieniła ciuchy na takie podobne jak nosi Francesca z Violetty, czyli czarne włosy oraz niebieska sukienka. Pod koniec lipca 2013 roku pokochała bardzo zespół The Beatles. Z tej okazji kupiła sobie rzeczy bardzo podobne do strojów Beatelsów. Garnitur , czarne spodnie , niskie kozaki oraz czarne włosy. W playliście miała same piosenki Beatelsów. W szkole cały czas prosiła pana od muzyki, aby zagrał ,, Hey Jude" albo ,, Yesterday". W grudniu 2013 roku zadbała bardzo o swoją moviestar. Nadszedł rok 2014 a wraz z nim wielkie zmiany. W styczniu 2014 roku gdy Kinga zalogowała się na MSP nie od razu pojawiło się Koło Fortuny ale pojawiło się takie coś z napisem ,,Masz 4 level" Po kilku sekundach pisało ,, Teraz masz 10 level " Kinga była bardzo szczęśliwa. Pojawiły się też zadania, dzięki którym wbiła 11 level. W lutym poprosiła rodziców aby kupili jej VIPA. Kupili jej wtedy super vipa na tydzień. Dzięki niemu wbiła 12 i 13 level. W maju 2014 roku gdy szła do sklepu spotkała tam swoją sąsiadkę, która powiedziała jej że może już pora kupić kolejnego Vipa. Wtedy Kinga pobiegła do domu i ze swoich oszczędności zabrała 15 złotych i doładowała komórkę. Kupiła wtedy vipa elita na tydzień. I wbiła 14 level. Było to 3 maja 2014 roku. Było to nagrodą za piękny występ razem ze swoją przyjaciółką Julią. Na wakacjach także kupiła vipa. Już wtedy wbiła 15 level. Co u niej teraz? Kinga teraz zyskała popularność. Dużo miesiecy przeznaczyła na wbicie 16 levela. Teraz kiedy już ma 17 level wcale nie zachowuje się jak jakaś gwiazda. Na MSP wchodzi już codziennie. Filmografia *'Zdrada i pogodzenie - 5 - cio odcinkowy film o Zdradzie , główna bohaterka nie chce rozmawiać z jej byłym chłopakiem. On 2 razy wypija za dużo soku. Jest to jej pierwszy film. *'Instytut dla talentów' - 2 odcinkowy film o talentach. Zdobył niewielką sławę. *'Szkoła i dyskoteki' - opowiada on o tym jak w szkole jest dyskoteka. *'Wieczór pełen wrażeń' - jest to dyskoteka na którym z powodu duszności ktoś nagle mdleje *'Casting do szkolnego przedstawienia '- oparty na grze ,, Casting" inaczej można by to nazwać pokazem animacji. *'Porwali moją siostrę' - film o porwaniu. Przyjaciele pomagają głównej bohaterce szukać jej zaginionej siostry. Potem wszyscy mszczą się na osobie , który porwał siostrę. *'Ask fm niebezpieczeństwo czyha na każdym kroku' - niedokończona seria. Pomysł na film wziął się wtedy gdy jedna dziewczyna zabiła się przez aska. Film nigdy nie będzie dokończony. *'Violetta' - film polegający na znanej argentyńskiej telenoweli. *'Zakochani w sobie' - film o Aurelii i Maksymilianie , czyli zakochanych w sobie. Niestety zakochana w Maksymilianie była także Tatiana, która niestety zabiła Aurelię. Maksymilian popełnił samobójstwo. Tatiana chodziła potem z Paulem. Film kończy się szczęśliwie. *'Niespodzianka' - opowiada on o niespodziance urodzinowej dla bliźniaczek *'12 letnia inżynierka' - jest to film o inżynierce Martynie Stępień , która mając 12 lat wyjechała razem ze swoją siostrą na studia *'Pocałunek' - film jest oparty na faktach z jej szkoły *'Anioł Inteligencji' - film o aniele który uczy dziewczynki bycia mądrymi *'Ja na II wojnie światowej' - film o 2 rosyjskich siostrach Tani i Ninie , które zaprzyjaźniły się z Anną i Marzeną sierotami. Co ciekawe 6kinga7 użyła rosyjskich zwrotów *'Kim jest ten chłopak' - film o chłopaku , który umówił się z 2 dziewczynami. Ciekawostki #6kinga7 ma aż 5 takich samych kompletów ale w innych kolorach. #Nigdy nie znalazła prawdziwej miłości.